Little Sister
by Believing is Seeing
Summary: A girl finds Starfire after a bad snow storm...but she's in town for another reason and why is she looking for Garfield Logan...Pairings StarxRob RaexBB Maybe a little BeexCy but I'm not sure...Rated T for your safety
1. The Snow Storm

**Hello, It's been awhile since I've written anything. I hope you all like it. I typed this inbetween fighting monsters and a Fire-eater named Joe. Don't ask. Well enough blabbering out of me. Go ahead and read the fic.**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

_ **Little Sister**_

**_Chapter one: The snow storm_**

A snow storm was blowing in Jump City. Almost everyone was cuddled up in the

soft and warm blankets of their beds. Even Robin who rarely slept in his bed was curled

up asleep in his. While several rooms down in a certain purple room the strong winds

slam the window open. Starfire stood up. Wrapping herself warmly in her covers she

walked to shut the window. Arriving at the window a breeze blew in throwing the

window forward. Upon impact with Starfire, the window slammed back into the wall and

Starfire fell screaming out the window. In a blind attempt to save herself she flew

forward. She flew into the woods because she couldn't see in the snow.

Robin woke with a start. Something didn't feel right. All the sudden a familiar

scream pierced the air. Robin bolted to Starfire's room. A small pile of snow was

beginning to accumulate outside her door. He ran into the room. Icy cold air filled the

room. He ran to the window. Robin closed the window as the rest of the Titans came in.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. I heard Starfire scream and this is what I found when I came in." Robin replied hurriedly.

"She's not in here." Beastboy said still drowsy with sleep.

Robin leapt angrily at Beastboy. Cyborg grabbed Robin by the cape.

"Dude, chill out. We will find her." Cyborg said trying to calm Robin down.

"As soon as the storm breaks." Raven said.

"WHAT?!" Robin shouted.

"Well if we go now we have less chance of finding her and more of a chance of losing another one of us." Raven said monotonely.

"Now let's go get some rest so we can search for her." Cyborg said.

Beastboy ran to his room. Cyborg and Raven began leaving. Raven stopped.

"Robin, actually do sleep. You're not going to help her by being tired." Raven said sternly.

Robin watched Raven leave. _I may have to sleep but I can sleep here._ Robin lay

down in Starfire's bed. He took in a deep breath. It smelled of citrus. Robin smiled and

fell asleep.

Raven checked in Robin's room to see if he was there. To no surprise he wasn't.

She decided to see if he even left Starfire's room. She opened the door quietly. She

smirked at seeing Robin curled up in purplish-pinkish sheets. _At least he's sleeping._

Starfire crash landed in a snow drift. She was too cold to keep moving. At least

she had her comforter. A golden wolf walked up to her. The wolf grabbed a hold of the

comforter and began dragging Starfire to a nearby cave. Starfire felt a heat source near

her. Her eyes flickered open slightly. She saw a fire burning in front of her. Content that

she was out of the snow Starfire fell asleep. The golden wolf walked to the entrance. It

stared out into the storm before walking back to the fire. The wolf, as it was walking,

transformed into a girl with hair the exactly the same as the wolf's was. She sat down

next to the fire. She stared at Starfire's sleeping form.

**Sorry if the spacings wack. I can't get it to transfer double spaced. R&R Please... **


	2. Searching, Finding, and Dark Clouds

**Hello people, first off I would like to thank the reviewers of the first chapter: Agent of the Divine** **One, RoseXxxXThorn, and I am the Joker...Thank you all so much for reviewing...Well there's not much else to say other than enjoy chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not** **the Teen Titans. **

_**Little** **Sister**_

**_Chapter 2: Searching, Finding, and Dark Clouds_**

Robin woke up to the sun shining into the room. _Ugh, where is the sun coming from? I _

_don't ha…_ Robin sat straight up. He looked around at the purple room. Robin got up and

went into the main room. The rest of the Titans were eating breakfast, well except for

Starfire who wasn't there. Robin sat down and grabbed himself some breakfast.

"The storm is clearing." Raven said.

"I know." Robin said.

"How well did you sleep?" Cyborg asked holding back a snicker.

"Snicker all you want but her bed is really comfy." Robin said smiling.

They finished up breakfast and washed up. Cyborg was typing furiously on the mainframe computer trying to see if there was any trace of Starfire. The rest of the Titans were searching the city.

Starfire woke up. A persons shadow fell upon her. She got up and attacked the person whose shadow it was. The person hit the wall on the other side of the cave. Starfire lit her hands with starbolts.

"Stay back!" Starfire yelled warningly.

"Fine, maybe I shoulda left you in the snow." came a girl's voice.

Starfire lowered her hands slightly. The girl walked forward. She had golden blonde hair, eyes the yellow color of a cat's eye, and a golden tan. She had black pants on. She had a black halter top on. A purple stripe crossed the front and back at an angle. Two small purple stripes lined the outside of her pants. Around her waist was a silver belt that was tilted.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked.

"Kyanna and you are?" the girl known as Kyanna asked.

"I'm Starfire."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Starfire." Kyanna said.

"Uh, well it's nice to meet you as well. I am so sorry I attacked you." Starfire said.

"It's fine. You didn't do any damage." Kyanna said happily.

Kyanna walked to the entrance of the cave.

"It looks like the storm is clearing. What were you doing outside anyways?" Kyanna asked.

Starfire explained what all happened.

"Wow, that's amazing." Kyanna said.

Starfire shivered. She was in her pjs.

"Why don't you sit by the fire and I'll see if anyone is out and about." Kyanna suggested.

Starfire nodded and curled up by the fire. Kyanna walked out into the snow. She quickly transformed into a wolf and took off running.

Beastboy and Raven were having no luck in the city.

"She shouldn't be this hard to find." complained Beastboy.

"I know. It's like she just disapp-." Raven was cut off by Beastboy.

A howl was heard in the distance. Beastboy quickly transformed into a wolf. He howled back. This went on for several minutes. Beastboy changed back.

"Robin's searching near the woods right?" Beastboy asked quickly.

"Yeah but wha-" Raven started.

"Tell him to look in first cave into the woods." Beastboy said before transforming back into a wolf.

"Robin?" Raven said into her communicator.

"_Yes Raven?" _

"Go to the cave in the woods. I think Starfire's there." Raven said.

"_Uh ok." _

Raven closed her communicator. Raven looked at the ominous black clouds that were rolling in.

"Uh, Beastboy?" Raven said

"What?" Beastboy asked.

Raven just pointed at the clouds. Beastboy's mouth dropped open.

"Oh god." Beastboy uttered.

They hurried back to the tower. Cyborg looked at them concernedly.

"Their not back yet and a huge storm is starting to roll in." Cyborg said.

"We have to tell Robin to take cover." Raven said.

"The wolf will know the storms coming and keep them safe." Beastboy said.

The three looked at the clouds coming in faster.


End file.
